Erased
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Who new a few words could change someone's life...and reality?
1. ErasedPrologue

ERASED

PROGLOGUE

"Today we'll be learning the Sullisa Potion. Now, if it is not done the right way, it could be dangerous," Professor Snape said.

"Not as dangerous as him taking points away from Gryffindor for a correct turn out of the potion," Ron muttered.

Harry snorted.

I frowned. "I know he can be unreasonable…"

Harry held up his hand. "Don't say he has a good reason for it…because he doesn't,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I was about to say," I said, feeling slightly hurt. "I was about to say 'I know he can be unreasonable. I don't understand why he would take points from a perfectly good potion'."

"Because he's a prat," Ron muttered.

I didn't reply and kept my eyes on my potion.

Professor Snape made his rounds to check on the potions. Naturally, he stopped by Harry's potion, which was the right color. The Sullisa Potion should be a light pink color. It was used for muscle pain.

"Potter, did you hear me specifically state to add only two Lacewing's to the potion?" Professor Snape asked, sternly.

"I did, Professor," Harry replied.

"He did," Ron said. "We saw him."

"Just like his friends to stick up for him. He's so important that he has to have his friends stick up for him," Professor Snape continued, sneering.

"We stick up for him because he did the potion the right way!" I said, angrily getting to my feet.

Professor Snape looked at me startled.

"And you, Miss Know-It-All, are on dangerous grounds," Professor Snape growled.

"You are always picking on Harry even when his Potions are right!" I continued irritably.

"I suggest that you take a seat. But I gathered you knew that already," Professor Snape said.

At that, Harry stood up beside me.

"Don't talk to Hermione that way," Harry growled.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Potter," Professor Snape snarled. "You and that big head think you're high and mighty because you're famous. Well, you aren't. You are no more important than everyone else in this classroom."

"People would enjoy this class better if you weren't such a mean, nasty and cruel teacher high on his own power," Harry replied back narrowing his emerald green eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses.

Professor Snape stood in front of Harry's desk.

I looked at Harry fearfully. I've never heard him talk back to Professor Snape like this. Something was definitely up with him.

Harry glanced at me, then returned his eyes onto Professor Snape.

HARRY.

Hermione was looking at me terrified. I knew she had never heard me talk back to a teacher like this. But I had had it with Professor Snape talking to us like we were meat and nothing more.

My potion was right and he still managed to find fault with it. I knew nothing I did would ever be good enough for him.

"Go to the Headmaster. I would expel you right here and now, but it's not up to me," Professor Snape growled.

I smiled.

"Fine. I wish you weren't the Potions teacher and my life was different," 

I grabbed my book bag and stormed out of the classroom.

I didn't go to Dumbledore, but went to the boys' dorm to take a nap. I ended up sleeping right through dinner and I woke up the next morning to warm sunshine on my face.

I took a deep breath and I could smell the bacon, eggs and sausage floating around the castle. I grinned and headed out of the dorm and common room. I jogged downstairs to the Great Hall. Everyone was up and chatting happily. I spied Ron and Hermione talking at the Gryffindor table. My eyes landed on Hermione. She was laughing at something Ron said. I felt a smile forming on my face. She was really more than a best friend to me and much closer. I loved her. Of course, I couldn't tell her right away.

I headed over to them and sat down beside Hermione.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ron asked.

"I always sit here," I said, confused.

"Correction. You always sit there," Hermione said, stiffly as she gestured to the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was waving at me to go over. I glanced down at my uniform. It had the Slytherin colors. Green and silver.

_What the heck is going on here? _I thought.

"Why don't you go over to your friends so you can make fun of us?" Ron said, angrily.

"But…" I stammered totally confused. I turned to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Do you really want to sit with a Mudblood?" Hermione asked. There were tears in her eyes.

"Potter! Get over here!" Malfoy called.

Reluctantly, I stood up and headed over to the Slytherin table. My eyes were locked on the Gryffindor table the entire time.

"What are you doing over there, Potter?" Malfoy asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You never sat with the Gryffindor losers. You don't even know them! Remember yesterday when I called Granger a Mudblood? That was hilarious!" Malfoy said, laughing.

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing too.

I was shocked and I felt sick to my stomach.

_What happened? Where is Professor Snape? _I thought.

"Have you seen Snape?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Ron and Hermione who were back to talking to each other.

"Snape? Who's Snape?" Crabbe asked.

"The head of our house," I said, slowly.

"The head of our house is Professor Marris," Malfoy replied, eyeing me cautiously. "There was never a Professor Snape."


	2. Erased01

ERASED

CHAPTER ONE-NORMAL

I sat, completely stunned.

"Are you okay, Potter?" Malfoy asked, peering at me curiously.

"F-fine," I stammered.

Just then, a witch in ivory robes took a seat in what was Professor Snape's seat. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was quite pretty. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

"That's Professor Marris," Malfoy continued. "She's a babe."

I nodded, feeling as if my stomach was twisting in all directions.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to class.

The first class was Charms. I entered the classroom a little early and sat down beside Hermione and Ron.

They had already entered the class and taken their seats.

"Why are you sitting here?" Hermione asked, looking me up and down. 

"Wouldn't you rather sit with your Slytherin friends?" Ron demanded angrily.

"You are…" I began, but Malfoy interrupted and called me back over to the Slytherin side.

I reluctantly got up and headed over to the left side of the classroom.

"What's with you today?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes. "You keep going over to the Gryffindor losers."

"I-I'm just not feeling well," I stammered.

"You do look pale," Malfoy continued. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"

I nodded again. "That might be a good idea,"

I stood up and left the classroom.

As I walked to the hospital wing, I passed by what was Professor Snape's office. Professor Marris was sitting in there, going over some notes. She looked up and caught my gaze.

She smiled.

"Hello Potter," she said, warmly.

"Hi," I said.

"Ready for today's class?"

I nodded for the third time. I couldn't seem to speak the right way.

"Great. I'll see you there,"

She returned her eyes onto her notes and I continued to Madam Pomfrey's.

Madam Pomfrey looked up.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling to well," I began. "But something weird has happened and I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't worry. It will fix itself. Take this," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed me a goblet filled with a light pink liquid.

"It's a Carramine Potion. Cures upset stomachs," Madam Pomfrey said.

I took a sip. It tasted like cherry soda.

Truthfully, my stomach was upset. I felt like vomiting any moment.

After Madam Pomfrey, I headed to the bathroom. I stood in front of one of the sinks and put my palms flat down on the edge of the cool porcelain.

I raised my eyes to the mirror and gasped.

The lightning bolt scar was gone. I quickly moved my untidy black hair out of the way. But there was nothing there.

_Okay…this is totally weird…what on earth happened? Where's my scar? And why are Ron and Hermione acting like we haven't been best friends for nearly five years?_ I thought as I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face.

The cold water felt good on my face. 

I dried my face and then left the bathroom.

I returned to class and took a seat next to Malfoy. It felt weird actually getting along with him. The way he was acting was like he and I were best friends.

We were learning the Freezing Charm, but first we used the Summoning Charm and froze the object in mid air.

"_Forezitori_!" I said aiming my wand at the dictionary. It froze halfway to me in mid air.

"OUCH!" I heard Ron cry.

The heavy textbook he was trying to freeze kept coming at him and hit him square in the face.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing. They were laughing and pointing at Ron. Hermione was checking Ron over.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ron concerned.

They just looked at me, and then Hermione continued to talk to Ron.

"Why are you asking him if he's okay?" Malfoy asked. "The goof can't even use his own wand!"

Crabbe and Goyle began snickering.

"And the Mudblood helping him? What a combination!" Malfoy continued rolling with laughter.

Hermione raised her head.

"I heard that," she replied coldly.

"So?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "Like I'm supposed to feel guilty?"

Hermione was glaring at Malfoy.

"What is your problem?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest.

I've never heard Hermione talk like this or act like this. It was like she was totally different too…a bit more aggressive and not submissive like she normally was. I kind of liked it.

"Nothing…except you and that Weasel," Malfoy said, shrugging.

"I think your problem is your ego," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "You're a show off for your best friends."

She nodded toward Crabbe, Goyle and me.

"I would watch it, Mudblood," Malfoy smiled.

"And another thing, STOP CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD,"

"MUDBLOOD,"

Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had their wands out and they were aiming them at Hermione and Ron.

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter? What are you doing?" Malfoy demanded angrily.

"Leave them alone," I growled.

Hermione and Ron were looking at me, momentarily stunned.

"Are you a traitor?" Malfoy growled.

"Maybe I am," I snarled. "Leave them alone. They have done nothing to you to deserve being treated like that."

"Fine. Go sit with the losers," Malfoy snapped.

We lowered our wands. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle returned to sitting down. I turned to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem," I said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're Harry Potter of Slytherin," Ron replied.

_They really don't know you._ I thought feeling a lump rising in my throat.

"May I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

Ron, however, looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? Maybe this is all a trick! You know the Slytherins!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Ron, he stood up to Malfoy in front of us. I doubt very much he's doing this a trick," Hermione said reasonably.

Ron still looked wary. I sat down next to Hermione.

"So why are you sitting with us and why did you stand up to Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Because I am tired of the way Malfoy was treating you and we're best friends," I replied.

"Okay, first? We were never best friends," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. "And secondly? You were joining in on the way Malfoy was treating us."

I looked at him horrified.

"What do you mean?"

"Just last week, you put glue on Hermione seat that she ended up tearing her skirt," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"And one time you dumped Ron's homework into the fire,"

I couldn't believe my ears. I would have never done what they said. It was if it was someone entirely different doing those things and not me.

"I'm really sorry about those things. Malfoy forced me to do that," I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Riiiight," Ron said, slowly.

"So you think by standing up for us today it was justification for those times?" Hermione demanded.

"No!" I stammered, shaking my head.

"You really are a Slytherin," Ron grumbled.

The bell rang again, ending class. 

Ron and Hermione gathered their things and hurried out of the classroom.

I stayed behind as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left too without a word to me.

I slowly gathered my things and left as well.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. I felt a little better when I saw Hagrid.

I hurried over to him.

"Hagrid!" I said, cheerily.

Hermione and Ron were talking to Hagrid.

"What are yeh doing away from your house?" Hagrid asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, surprised.

"The Slytherins! You always stood with them and tried to ruin my class!" Hagrid growled.

"He's apparently found the light," Hermione said, glaring at me. "He's decided to become good."

"Yeah. He thinks he's Don Juan," Ron added.

I stood, feeling hurt and like I'd just let everyone down in the entire school.

"Listen, I'm not like Malfoy. You know that," I said.

"We know you're just like Malfoy! Don't lie. We don't know what you're really like. All we've seen is that you and Malfoy were best friends and _loved _making fun of us," Ron growled.

"Especially to 'Ermione," Hagrid added.

"Don't you remember? I was your best friend and in Gryffindor!" I said, looking from Ron to Hermione.

"You were never our best friend nor were you ever in Gryffindor," Hermione said, coldly.

I sighed.

I really didn't know what was going on here, but I had hoped it would end soon.

"Malfoy and I are not best friends. We never were. I just pretended to like Malfoy," I replied, hoping a different approach would be best.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Right. Pretending to like Malfoy so you can become all high and mighty yourself without Malfoy's help?" she asked

I shook my head.

"No. I really didn't like Malfoy. I just went along with his stuff because I was scared,"

"Scared that he'd stop you from becoming the 'popular' one, eh?" Ron demanded.

"No!" I said.

"Just go stand with your house," Hagrid replied.

I sighed again and sauntered over to the Slytherin side.

"All right…I give up. I hate the Gryffindors," I muttered.

Malfoy, to my surprise, welcomed me back. The Slytherins cheered.

I sulkily watched Ron and Hermione as Hagrid began the lesson on Wuffles. Cute little white creatures with dog like snouts and bright blue eyes. Their paws were a horses' hoof though. Their fur was white and long.

They were used for Search and Rescue when a witch or wizard was lost in snow or something.

"Hey, want to do something to disrupt the class? I bet that oaf won't know what hit him!" Malfoy chuckled.

I just shrugged half-heartedly.

"How about we let the Wuffles out?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah!" Crabbe and Goyle said ecstatically.

"That would cause havoc!" I said.

"Exactly!" Malfoy said, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"Fine," I muttered.

So, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle carefully sauntered over to the paddock and used their wand to un-lock the paddock gate. All 12 Wuffles galloped out of the paddock and ran every which way.

"Get 'em!" Hagrid yelled.

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all tried to catch a Wuffle.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were rolling with laughter. I just stood there, solemn and grave. Hermione and Ron managed to catch one and put it back in the paddock. They glared over in my direction.

"I know who's behind this," Hermione said, angrily glaring at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and I.

"What Mudblood? A little running around would never hurt you," Malfoy smirked.

"You think you're so cool," Ron growled. "But you're not."

"Oh please, Weasel…spare me. You and that Mudblood are a waste of breathing space. Your father is a joke," Malfoy snickered.

Ron went to take a step toward Malfoy, but Hermione held her arm out to stop him.

"Ron don't," Hermione hissed.

"What? Afraid that Weasel won't be able to beat me?" Malfoy asked challengingly.

"No. I'm just afraid that your brain won't be able to withstand the comprehension of the term 'fight'," Hermione said, holding her chin up.

I felt myself smiling.

_Good for you, Hermione. _I thought.

Malfoy took a step toward Ron. Ron retaliated by stepping toward Malfoy.

Then, they began fighting without magic.

Ron punched Malfoy in the nose; Malfoy punched Ron several times in the stomach, face and back.

Ron kicked Malfoy. Both of them were rolling around on the grass cursing and fighting.

"STOP!" Hagrid bellowed.

Finally, they stopped.

Hermione pulled Ron off of Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and dusted his robes off.

"Both of you march straight to Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid growled.

Malfoy gave Ron a hithering stare and followed Crabbe and Goyle as they walked toward the castle.

"You too, Potter," Hagrid replied.

"I didn't do anything," I said, shocked.

"You're apart of Slytherin's 'group' so you think like them. Go on," Hagrid said.

Ron and Hermione were heading back to the castle as well. I slowly walked back with them.

"Is Ron okay?" I asked, concerned.

"What do you care?" Hermione asked.

"I care. Is he okay?" I repeated.

"Just a few bruises I think," Ron winced.

"How would you two like to get back at Malfoy?" I asked, as an idea suddenly came to me.

They stopped and looked at me like I was nuts.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, slowly. "You're apart of Slytherin. Won't that be like…betrayal or mutiny?"

I nodded.

"First, I don't think like Malfoy. I never did. You must believe me. What do you say? A truce?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. I could tell they were thinking about this good and hard. Finally, Hermione glanced at me.

"Deal. What do you have in mind?"


	3. Erased02

ERASED

Chapter Two-Revenge

While Madam Pomfrey was checking Ron over in the hospital wing, Hermione and I waited out side.

"Okay. What is your plan?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we set Malfoy up somehow?" I suggested.

"Sure. But what could he do to get into that much trouble?" Hermione continued.

Professor Dumbledore was called and he was inside talking to Ron and Malfoy about what happened.

"How about making him confess that it was him that started the fight?" I suggested grinning.

"That would be great," Hermione said. "But how would we get him to confess? He won't arbitrarily do it."

"That's where you come in. Do you have an idea?" I said.

Hermione frowned.

"We could use the Polyjuice Potion again as Crabbe and Goyle and talk to him that way,"

"That stuff tasted like a wet sock," I said, frowning. "Is there another way?"

Hermione sighed.

"Well there is the Armania Potion,"

"What's that?" I asked.

"It would allow us to talk to Malfoy freely without him recognizing us. He'll think we're Crabbe and Goyle, but meanwhile, we're still ourselves,"

"That sounds like a good plan," I said, happily. "How long will it take to make?"

"About a week," Hermione replied.

Just then, the door to the hospital wing opened and Ron, Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore emerged.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Ron worriedly.

"Fine," Ron muttered throwing Malfoy a withering glare, but Malfoy didn't seem to see him.

"Ron has just informed me that Malfoy was the one who started the fight," Professor Dumbledore said, sternly.

For a moment, it felt like we weren't going to need the Armania Potion.

Malfoy grumbled something, but Hermione and I nodded.

"Is it true, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No. Weasley did it," Malfoy muttered.

"No sir. Malfoy started the whole thing," Hermione replied.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes moved onto me.

"What did you see, Mr. Potter?"

I cringed. Professor Dumbledore always called me Harry. I hoped whatever happened there was a way to reverse it.

Malfoy was glaring at me.

But I decided that it was time to stand up to Malfoy. I didn't care if I got booted out of Slytherin because I stood up for Ron and Hermione.

"Malfoy did start it, sir," I replied quietly.

Malfoy looked like he was going to kill me.

"Very well. I shall be speaking to Professor Marris about this. Follow me," Professor Dumbledore said to Malfoy. He and the Professor began walking down the corridor, all the while Malfoy was throwing me malicious glares.

"That was really nice of you to stand up to Malfoy like that and to stand up for us," Hermione said, softly.

I noticed her tone wasn't as sharp and harsh as it had been.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably booted out of Slytherin for doing this though," I muttered.

"That's okay. You can stay with us," Ron suggested.

"How? I've got the Slytherin uniform," I asked, glancing down at the gray vest with the silver and green stitching around the neckline and the Slytherin patch on my robe.

"I'm sure there's a spare Gryffindor uniform somewhere," Hermione said cheerily. "Let's go find one."

Hermione began leading us up to the Gryffindor common room. I missed how it looked and I felt glad to be back in it.

I spied Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting around the fire talking. They looked up and Dean stood up when he spied me.

"Why is there a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room?" he demanded angrily.

"It's okay! He's not like them!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah! He just incriminated Malfoy!" Ron added.

Dean's angry expression faltered slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Ron began explaining what happened.

Dean looked at me when Ron was done explaining.

"Thanks. That was really nice of you," Dean replied.

I nodded.

"We need a spare Gryffindor uniform. Do you know where we could get one?" Hermione asked.

Dean frowned. "Well, my mom always has me take two uniforms to school as a change. I have an extra one that should fit him,"

"Great. Thanks," Hermione said.

Dean went to the boys' dorm and came back with the Gryffindor uniform. It was the same as the Slytherins but it had maroon and gold stitching along the neckline and the robe had the maroon and gold patch on it.

"We were just about to go to Potions. You can change in here," Dean said as he and Seamus got up left the common room. Hermione left too while Ron stayed behind while I changed.

Once I had the Gryffindor uniform on, I felt even better and more like myself. For a moment, I was able to forget that Ron and Hermione still had no idea who I really was.

That was still bothering me deeply.

"Let's head down to Potions," Ron suggested.

Ron and I headed down to the dungeons. It was extremely weird not having Professor Snape there teaching, but I didn't know how Professor Marris was. I sat with Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor side. The Slytherins were all glaring at me like I was a traitor. I didn't care.

The Gryffindors were wary of me because they knew I was originally in Slytherin.

"Okay class. Today, we're learning the Armania Potion," Professor Marris said, brightly.

The boys were all drooling over themselves and they were sitting with rapt attention. The girls were looking at the boys disgustedly.

I had to admit Professor Marris was pretty. She had this angelic voice and way about her.

"Please copy down these ingredients and add them to your potions exactly like they are written," Professor Marris said, sweetly.

"All this sweetness is making me sick," Ron muttered pretending to gag.

Hermione snorted.

"Miss Granger? Is everything okay?" Professor Marris asked, brightly.

"Everything's fine," Hermione mumbled.

"Good. I didn't want to ask you to stay after class and do 400 lines of 'I will not lash out in class'," Professor Marris said, grinning cheerily.

I looked at Hermione and Ron surprised.

I could tell they were just as surprised by her reply as I was. Okay, Professor Snape usually gave us 50 lines…never more than that!

We returned to our potions.

My potion came out not so okay. I missed the Erlaret skin. It was like a small lizard.

I figured Professor Marris would come over and make me do 400 lines. I waited for her to tell me to remain after class. Ron's wasn't right either. Hermione's was though.

To my surprise, Professor Marris just glanced at my potion and went right to Ron's and Hermione's without saying a word.

"Mr. Weasley. Please remain after class," Professor Marris said.

The Slytherins were snickering. Ron's bottom jaw dropped.

Professor Marris went back to checking potions.

"How'd that happen? My potion was all wrong too!" I whispered to Ron.

"I don't know," Ron grumbled as he irritably put his head on the table.

Even Hermione was stunned. I knew she picked up on what happened.

The bell rang. Hermione and I gathered our stuff.

"We'll meet you in the common room, okay?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Sure," Ron muttered.

Hermione and I began walking out of the dungeon. As we were passing by the Slytherins, someone stuck their foot out, tripping me.

I ended up bumping into Hermione, causing her to fall backward. I landed on top of her.

The Slytherins were laughing their heads off.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

I let her up. I gathered our things again and continued walking to the Gryffindor common room.

"What jerks," Hermione muttered.

I looked at her in surprise.

I've never heard her talk like that. She seemed completely different. I decided to try and tell her what happened. Maybe she knew a reasonable explanation.

We hit the common room. Hermione and I sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She looked up. "Sure,"

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "I know this might sound totally weird, but it's the truth."

Hermione waited patiently. She had been reading a book, but she closed it and looked at me with rapt attention.

"Remember the day I sat with you at the Gryffindor table and I was wearing the Slytherin colors before you trusted me?"

She nodded.

"Well, something weird happened. You see, you and Ron were my best friends. We had a potions teacher named Snape. I was in Gryffindor the whole time. During our first year, I stopped Voldemort. Then, in out second year, Ron's sister, Voldemort was using Ginny via a diary. Our third year my godfather Sirius came back and we almost captured Wormtail. Our fourth, I was set up in the Tri-wizard Tournament by our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. We were in Potions class and Professor Snape was starting with us again. I said some things and everything changed…literally," I said, hoping she believed me.

Of course, I knew she wouldn't. Why should she? Technically, I'm still a Slytherin. She knows me as that and only that yet.

Hermione's hand was shaking.

"How do you know Ron has a sister named Ginny?" she asked slowly.

"Because we're best friends. Your parents are dentists and Muggles. Ron also has brothers: Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. His father works at the Ministry of Magic," I replied.

Hermione looked a little scared.

"How do you know all of that?" she repeated.

"If we were best friends how would I know that?" I replied.

Hermione nodded, but still looked a little unconvinced.

"Trust me…I would never hurt you or Ron or anyone here," I prompted softly.

Hermione nodded again, looking a little more convinced.

"What are you saying though? That some words you said changed everything?" she asked, tilting her head.

I nodded.

"What words were they and where did you say them?"

Just as I was about to reply, the common room entrance opened and Ron came in looking disgruntled and annoyed.

"Ron, what happened?" I asked.

"That teacher is a menace! She wanted 400 lines of "I will make sure I add the right ingredients in my potion next time." She's off her bloody rocker!" Ron cried.

I started to miss Professor Snape.

Ron looked from Hermione to me.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"He knows about our families," Hermione said.

Ron looked alarmed.

I began explaining everything once again to him.

"Blimey," Ron said, looking at Hermione with wide-eyes.

"I believe him," Hermione said, looking at me.

I felt my heart lift and I felt warm affection toward her. Leave it to good ol' Hermione to trust people.

"Hermione, he's really a Slytherin. How do we know he's not a spy?" Ron asked her.

"Because if he was, he wouldn't be so keen on helping us when Malfoy bothered us, would he?" Hermione replied back.

"It could just be a trick," Ron hissed.

"No tricks," I said, shaking my head. "I assure you. I don't like the Slytherins or Malfoy one bit."

Ron studied me closely.

"What's my father's name?"

"Arthur," I replied.

"My mum?"

"Molly,"

Ron threw his hands up.

"Ron, he's right! How else would he know about your parents names?" Hermione cried.

"He could've gotten it from Lucius," Ron growled.

I shook my head once again.

"Absolutely not. I've spent time at the Burrow, remember?"

Ron frowned.

"You've never spent any time at my home and how did you know it was called 'The Burrow'?" he replied slowly.

"I told you…you and Hermione are best friends with me," I repeated patiently.

"I don't believe you. I mean, you can stay here in Gryffindor, but just stay away from me and Hermione," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said reprimandingly. "Please don't speak for me. I believe him. Plus, if he wanted to hurt us he wouldn't done so already. Remember? He stuck up for us with Malfoy and got kicked out of his own house. I don't think a spy would be so willing do to do that so easily."

Ron just muttered and excused himself. He was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione stood in front of me.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. I believe you," she said, smiling.

I smiled at her back.

It was nice to have her on my side. We left the common room and began walking down to the Great Hall.

"So, if we were best friends, were we like…boyfriend/girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"No," I said, softly feeling my cheeks flushing with color. "But we really trusted each other and we were just really really closed."

"Oh," Hermione said.

I caught what I thought was disappointment in her voice. 

"I see,"

We entered the Great Hall. Just as I entered, someone lashed out and caught me in the throat. I fell backward. I heard Hermione screaming. I propped myself up on my elbows.

Malfoy was standing over me holding his wand at my chest. Crabbe and Goyle were holding onto Hermione's arms behind her back. Oddly, there wasn't a soul in the Great Hall.

_Where is everyone?_. I thought.

"You're going to pay for leaving us, Potter," Malfoy smirked.


	4. Erased03

ERASED

Chapter Three-Wolves

"I bet you're wondering where everyone is," Malfoy continued grinning. "We told Professor Dumbledore that there was a wolf loose in the castle. They're all waiting in the dungeon."

"You're crazy," I growled at Malfoy.

"Am I? You're the one who left us, traitor…and for what? A Mudblood and a Weasel?" 

"Don't call Hermione a Mudblood," I growled.

But something was happening with Hermione. She was changing somehow.

My eyes moved onto her. Her head was down and her hair fell over her face. When she raised her eyes, they were a jaundice color. My face must've had fear and shock written on it because Malfoy turned around.

Hermione fully changed into a wolf.

I couldn't believe my eyes…she was a werewolf.

Her legs bent into haunches. By now, she was a gray wolf. Her ears were long and pointed with long fur covering them. Her snout was long and thin. She growled, baring white canines and incisors. Her entire body was covered in gray fur. Her hands and feet were long and had long sharp nails growing from where the fingernails and toenails would be.

Crabbe and Goyle let go immediately and backed away from her.

Her jaundice colored eyes moved onto Malfoy. She growled again and took a step toward him; her toenails clicking on the floor.

She lashed out with a hand-like paw and grabbed Malfoy around his throat, lifting him several inches off the ground.

His feet reached her shins. She flattened her ears out sideways and parted her jaws as she snarled. She wanted to attack Malfoy.

"No! Hermione! Don't hurt him," I said, rushing over to her. I stood beside her.

She put one of her hand-like paws on my face and pushed me down. She snarled again at Malfoy.

I stood up again.

"Hermione…please…don't hurt him," I pleaded.

Hermione turned her eyes onto me. She blinked and I could see her mind working. She slowly began setting Malfoy down again. Crabbe and Goyle had literally wet themselves.

I've never seen them this scared and terrified before. In one way, it might be a good thing, but in another, Malfoy might go and tell Marris what Hermione really was and then she'd be expelled.

"Put him down…please?" I said again.

Finally, she dropped him. Malfoy scrambled to his feet and joined Crabbe and Goyle.

"Maybe I should perform the Memory Charm on you three," I said to Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

"We won't tell," Malfoy said.

For the first time since I've known the urchin, he seemed genuinely scared and terrified. This really seemed like an alternate universe.

Hermione turned to me. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy took off running out of the Great Hall.

She attained a submissive posture and her lip slid down over her canines and incisors.

Then, she changed back into her human self and dressed in her uniform.

"I don't believe it," I said, shocked.

"What? That I'm a werewolf?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" I said, shaking my head.

"Don't worry. I've learned to control myself. I just wanted to give Malfoy a little scare," she said.

"He certainly was scared," I said.

"Where are the rest of the students and teachers?" Hermione asked, looking around.

Just as she said that, the Hall flooded with students talking away happily and they all took their seats. The teachers were sitting at the Head table. Hermione and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

Ron soon joined us.

"Hey, where were you two? We were waiting down the dungeon because Malfoy said something about a wolf loose in the Great Hall?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to me.

"We were in the library," I said, quickly. "Doing a little research."

"Oh. Okay," Ron said, satisfied.

Hermione and I exchanged glances.

"What made everyone come into the Great Hall if there was a wolf loose?" Hermione asked casually.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came back down and said that there was no wolf that it was just a large spider," Ron said shrugging.

Again, Hermione and I exchanged looks. I had to hide a smile.

"He's weird," Ron continued. "He looked genuinely scared. I thought I was the only one afraid of spiders."

"Well, looks like Malfoy isn't as big and bad as we thought," I said, winking at Hermione.

"Nope," she said, grinning back.

"Did you to have something to do with the spider?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Absolutely not! We told you, we were at the library," Hermione scoffed.

"Kay…" Ron said, slowly.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and faced the Hall. That familiar silence spread across like a wave.

"Well, as long as none of us were attacked by that spider," Professor Dumbledore said. A few laughs and snickers followed. I glanced over at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They shrank into their seats.

"We can finally have a delicious dinner! Tuck in!" Dumbledore continued.

Food appeared on our plates. We hungrily dove in.

"Have either of you heard of a teacher named Snape?" I asked, helping myself to some beef casserole.

"Snape? Oh! He must mean the caretaker!" Ron said between mouthfuls of pork chops.

"Caretaker?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah. He stays in the school and cleans each floor. Scared the bejesus out of the students. Mostly we don't seem him until the evenings when he comes out of the office. I swear he's like vampire. Don't like the daylight," Ron continued grinning.

I couldn't believe it. Snape had Filch's job. I was afraid to ask…

"Does he have a cat?"

"Oh yeah! Erm, what's its name…Mrs. Whiskers," Ron said.

I nearly choked on my chicken. I was torn between laughing at the name and the thought of Snape actually having an animal by the name of Mrs. Whiskers.

Hermione began slapping me on my back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I said, managing to recover.

"He's definitely not all there," Hermione added. "A little weird."

"In what way?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"He keeps muttering about wanting to try on women's clothes," Hermione continued.

Ron lost it and was rolling with laughter.

I even smothered a snort.

"There he is now," Hermione whispered suddenly gesturing toward the Great Hall's entrance.

I turned. Sure enough, he was standing there. Dressed in dark robes and his normally greasy hair was longer and frizzy. A white cat was rubbing his ankle. His eyes were scanning the Hall and he was carrying a mop in one hand.

In one way, it felt good to see him again. But really I wanted everything to be back to normal. Snape began walking away and disappeared.

Apparently, Ron seemed to forget about our little argument and I decided not to push it with him. I decided to talk to Hermione later on.

After dinner, we all headed back to the common room all stuffed from dinner. Ron and Hermione plopped down on poufs and I sat down on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Man, I hope Marris doesn't give me anymore lines," Ron moaned.

"Don't interrupt the class or give her any reason to," Hermione said, simply. "Then, you'll be safe."

Ron looked at her.

"Are you on my side or hers?"

"That was uncalled for today though. If Harry's potion was the same color, then why didn't she give him lines too?" Hermione said, slowly as she bit her bottom lip in thought.

"I know," Ron said, shaking her head.

I had an idea.

"Maybe because she still sees me as a Slytherin and I don't think she'd give detention to her own students," I said, quietly.

"That might very well be," Hermione said, raising her eyes to mine. "Because you're not officially in Gryffindor."

"I wish I was," I muttered.

"Well, you can stay here for the year…but sooner or later you're going to have to return to Slytherin," she continued.

Just what I didn't want to hear and yet I knew it in my heart unless I figured out what happened.

We all went to bed.

The next morning, I met up with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione nudged me.

"Malfoy's been quiet all morning so far," she said, grinning.

"Yeah…why is that?" Ron mused helping himself to some eggs, bacon and sausage.

When Ron said that, I realized then that Hermione hadn't told Ron that she was a werewolf. I didn't know why. I looked at Hermione questioningly.

She just shook her head and ate her breakfast.

When breakfast was over, we headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was merrily walking a head of Hermione and I. I took that opportunity to ask her.

"Why haven't you told Ron?" I whispered.

"Because I'm scared to," Hermione replied.

"Why would you be scared to tell him? He wouldn't abandon you," I replied, tilting my head to the side. "And you changed right in front of me. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just haven't found the right chance. I like and trust you," she replied.

"You hardly know me," I said, feeling as if those words were the Killing Curse.

Hermione stopped walking and pulled me aside.

"I can't explain it, but it feels like we've known each other for years," Hermione replied, studying me.

"Yeah. Me in Slytherin with you in Gryffindor," I muttered.

"No. It's not that…something more," she replied narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Guys! We're going to be late!" Ron called.

We hurried to catch up with him.

We were studying Arybix's, which were part horse, part eagle. They weren't close the Hippogriff though. These had the full body of a horse and feathers with wings situated under the withers.

Their eyes were the only other part that resembled the eagle. They were totally harmless, but when the ears were laid back, that meant it was angry. Neville made the mistake of going near one when the ears were pinned back and the Arybix opened its mouth and clamped its jaws around Neville's shoulder. Dean had to escort Neville back to the castle. The Arybix tossed its head around afterwards.

"Poor Neville," Hermione said, shaking her head. "He forgets the warning signs so easily."

"Someone should help him in that department," Ron added sighing.

"Arybix's can give a nasty bite wound," Hermione continued. "Plus, if you frighten a whole lot of them, like a herd, they cause one heck of a stampede."

"They act much like horses though," I said, frowning.

"They do, but their feathers are used in many potions," Hermione said.

I nodded.

After Care of Magical Creatures, we headed to Potions. I had sincerely hoped that Professor Marris would be in a little better mood today.

"Today, we'll be making the Bevein Potion," Professor Marris said, brightly.

"Ugh does she take like happy pills in the morning or something?" Ron muttered.

I smothered a snort. Hermione was giving Professor Marris rapt attention.

Professor Marris waved her wand at the blackboard and the ingredients appeared.

"Please copy these down," Professor Marris said. "This potion is extremely dangerous. If one ingredient is added in the wrong time and fashion, it could explode."

Murmurs went around after those words.

We began our work.

When it came time for Professor Marris to check the potions, I had made sure that each of the ingredients were added the right way. It was supposed to be a light blue color and give off a cherry smelling scent. My potion was the light blue and giving off the correct scent. Hermione's was of course, and to our surprised and relief, so was Ron's.

Professor Marris stopped by Hermione's potion.

"Dear, this is all wrong. I'm surprised we're not flying through the air," Professor Marris said, shaking her head.

"Professor, I added every ingredient at the right time," Hermione said.

"I don't think so dear," Professor Marris said, brightly. "This is giving off a raspberry scent."

"Professor, I know the difference between raspberry and cherry," Hermione said, starting to get angry. Her cheeks were flushing with color.

The rest of the Gryffindors were watching apprehensively.

"Well, since you're so keen on knowing-it-all, I suggest staying after class and writing 900 lines of 'I'm a class know-it-all'," Professor Marris said, cheerily.

I glared at Professor Marris.

"She did add the ingredients the right way," I growled. "I saw her. I was right here."

"Really?" Professor Marris asked, turning her eyes onto me.

I nodded, wary of what she was up to.

"In that case, you may join Miss Granger," she continued.

Hermione was getting even angrier.

Her head was down as she slowly stood up, the palms of her hands flat on the desk.

I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"No," I hissed to her.

She ignored me.

I saw her hands changing; the gray fur sprouted all over her body and her legs bent into haunches. Her nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors that slid down under purple lips; her ears stretched into thin and pointed erect wolf ears. Her eyes changed into the jaundice color; She had changed fully into a wolf now.

The Gryffindors all leaped to their feet and huddled near the doorway. The Slytherins too. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were just as terrified.

Hermione blinked and then snarled at Professor Marris.

Ron was white as a sheet and he began slowly scooting away from Hermione. She quickly glanced at him. Ron jumped to his feet and huddled with the rest of the Gryffindors.

I slowly stood up, but didn't move. Professor Marris was still smiling sweetly.

Hermione went to lash out with one of her hand-like paws to grab Professor Marris, but Professor Marris slapped it away.

There was a stunned silence that filled the dungeon.

This time, it was Professor Marris who grabbed Hermione around her throat. Hermione snapped her jaws, trying to get at Professor Marris.

"Don't mess with me, girly," Professor Marris said her expression turning ugly. "You won't win. Might I suggest turning back into a girl before I decide to have you expelled."

Hermione's jaundice colored eyes were still locked on Professor Marris. She was growling at her.

"Hermione," I whispered.

"Shut up, Potter," Professor Marris snapped.

At that, Hermione became even more angrier and managed to break from Professor Marris' grip. Hermione snarled and walked out of the dungeon.


	5. Erased04

ERASED

Chapter Four-Dance

We all stood, stunned as Hermione left.

"Go get your friend," Professor Marris said.

I flew out of the room and after Hermione, who was on all fours walking down the corridor.

"Hermione, you're lucky you weren't expelled! Suppose Professor Marris decides to expel you?" I whispered.

Hermione just continued walking.

I walked in front of her. She stopped walking and sat on her haunches. She was studying me.

"Listen, I suggest just doing our work in there. She's obviously a miserable bat," I replied, glad to be free of the dungeon. I was able to talk freely now without worrying if Marris heard me.

Hermione just blinked.

"Please, just try and calm down," I continued.

Hermione got up on all fours again and came closer. She gently pushed her head against my abdomen. At that point, Ron came hurrying down the corridor.

"Harry!" he said.

He skidded to a halt and eyed Hermione warily.

"She won't hurt you," I said.

Ron slowly approached me. Hermione's eyes were locked on Ron as he approached.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. "Why hadn't she told me about this?"

"Because she was scared," I replied. I looked down at Hermione. "You'd better explain it to him."

Hermione stood up on two legs and then changed back into her human self, dressed fully in her uniform and robe.

"I was scared to tell you because I was afraid you'd abandon me as a friend," Hermione said, slowly.

"Hermione, we're best friends. I would never do that. You have to trust me," Ron said gently.

Hermione nodded.

"Now, what are we going to do about Marris?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she's a bloody menace," Ron replied. "I couldn't believe she grabbed you by your throat."

"I know," Hermione replied. "She was much stronger than I was."

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"I say go back to class and keep our mouths shut," Hermione said.

We nodded and walked back to class.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were now sitting down in their seats. When Ron, Hermione and I entered the class, they all looked up.

"Well well, look who's back," Professor Marris said, smiling. "Will you be behaving yourself now?"

We nodded and took our seats.

We finished the rest of the class without incident.

After that class, we had a lunch break which, was when Professor Dumbledore had an announcement.

He arose from his seat and that silence filtered across like a wave.

"I have a little surprise for all of you," Professor Dumbledore said smiling at everyone.

Everyone waited eagerly and expectantly for him to continue.

"I've decided that there will be a dance next month." Professor Dumbledore continued.

Murmurs, groans and giggles went around next.

"What for? Next month is February," Ron asked.

I grinned.

"Valentines Day,"

Hermione went pink and kept her eyes on her food.

"That's just mushy stuff," Ron said, frowning.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side," I began. "It gets us out of classes early."

Ron grinned.

HERMIONE.

I felt a little stung by Harry's words. I guess I started to like him…I mean _like _him.

He was certainly different than what I expected from a Slytherin. He seemed more like a…Gryffindor. I didn't know what changed him, but I was starting to be glad he did change.

I sat, picking at my food now; my appetite suddenly vanished.

I thought that maybe he was different. But I see he only cared about getting out of classes with Ron.

Ron was a different story. He may say he hates classes, but deep down I think he likes them and he may also put on a brave face at times of sadness, but again, deep down he hurts.

Harry turned his eyes onto me.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just lost my appetite," I muttered.

Harry studied me for a moment before realizing what I was upset about.

"Oh. Hermione, I didn't mean that about getting out of classes. A Valentine's Day dance would be nice," Harry said, cottoning on.

"Who're you going to ask?" I asked, casually.

Harry frowned. "I don't know yet. Ron? What about you?"

"I dunno, mate. I've got to find a pretty girl," Ron replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

I bristled.

"Why does she have to be pretty? What about having a nice personality, being funny and caring?"

Ron shrugged. "Those things are important too. But face it, Hermione. I wouldn't want to go to the dance with say…Kate Powell,"

I got even more annoyed. I didn't know that my eyes were starting to turn jaundice. I mostly change when I get really angry. Harry saw them.

"Kate is a nice girl! So what if she has a bit of acne? Most teenagers will go through that!" I growled.

"Ron? That's enough. Just find someone you get along with and don't worry about the looks okay mate?" Harry interjected meaningfully.

Ron shrugged. I began calming down slightly.

After lunch, we headed to Charms. We were learning the Calming Charm. This was to be used only in emergencies if the witch or wizard goes into hysterics.

"One…two…three…_Fedenel!_" Professor Flitwick said, waving his wand a certain way.

We imitated him carefully.

We got done early enough that Professor Flitwick allowed us the last half-hour to talk amongst ourselves.

Most of the talk was about the upcoming dance. Lavender and Parvati were talking energetically to each other. I laid down my wand and leaned back against my seat.

"Have you any idea on who to take yet?" I asked Ron.

"Yeah. I reckon I might ask Amanda Dates," Ron replied.

"She's a really nice girl," I said, nodding. "She's got a great personality."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, in a teasing voice.

"We worked together on a project for Transfiguration one time. She told me that her mother died when she was young. It's just her and her father now. For a bit, she had to take a muggle job to pay for her school supplies when she transferred the muggle money over to ours," I replied, frowning. "And to put your mind from being in the gutter, I don't go that way, thank you."

"I was just teasing," Harry said, grinning, but then his grin faded. "That's hard on her. What did her mother die of?"

"She was shot,"

"Shot?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"Yes _Ron._ Honestly…if your father loves Muggles so much, doesn't he explain what being 'shot' means?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, but mum doesn't like that part of the Muggles," Ron said, sheepishly.

"It means that she was shot by someone with a gun," Harry explained. "You do know what a gun is right?"

"A wand that Muggles use to hurt one another?" Ron said.

Harry and I nodded.

"God…that's horrible," Ron said, slowly. 

He looked down the Gryffindor table at Amanda. She had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. She was talking to Neville.

"What about you, 'Arry?" Ron asked, turning to him.

Harry glanced at me before moving his eyes back to Ron.

"I have a pretty good idea who I'm going to ask," he said, grinning coyly.

Ron grinned back and then went back to his lunch.

I pretended I didn't see it and continued eating.

After lunch, we headed to Transfiguration. We learned how to change a hamster into a guinea pig.

After that, it was History of Magic, and then dinnertime. Ron was hungry again.

"I swear you have a bottomless pit," Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Ron said, between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

The Great Hall was going to be decorated in pink, red and white decorations. There were going to be pink, red and white paper hearts floating near the ceiling, along with crepe paper. There were supposed to be about 50 tables, each holding three couples.

Professor Dumbledore got a band to play called "_The Charmed Ones_"

(A/N: I took that from the TV show, _Charmed_)

They were really good. It was a day before Valentines' Day and no one had asked me yet. Ron had asked Amanda. She said yes. He was thrilled and I could see he was excited about going. The first time I've seen him excited about going to a dance.

Harry still hadn't asked anyone yet. I wondered what happened to the person that he had a pretty good idea about asking. Either she was going with someone already or she just flat out refused.

It was our break. I was sitting outside on one of the stone benches near a fountain in the courtyard.

I was reading a book on wolves called "_The Moonlight_". It was cool out and the wind was blowing my hair around. I had the Gryffindor scarf around my neck and I had tightened the robe to keep warm.

I looked up. Harry and Ron were approaching. Ron suddenly spied Amanda and went off with her leaving Harry and I alone. Harry sat next to me.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, intrigued.

I showed him the cover.

"Ron certainly seems happy," I said, closing the book and just enjoying the warm sunshine and the air hitting me in the face.

"Yeah I know. They just clicked," Harry said, as Ron and Amanda began walking toward the Quidditch pitch.

"So, have you asked anyone yet?" I asked, putting my book away back in my school bag.

"No," Harry said.

I nodded, pretending I wasn't hurt that he didn't ask me yet.

"You?"

I shook my head.

"Listen, erm…why don't we go together?" Harry suggested.

_Finally._ I thought.

"What? Am I a last resort?" I demanded.

"No!" Harry said, feverishly. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with me."

"Why not? Why wouldn't I not want to go?" I asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Did we ever go to a dance together?" I asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you in our fourth year, but I didn't know how,"

I nodded.

"Well, I'd be delighted to go with you," I said, grinning.

Harry grinned back.

So, it was set.

HARRY

THE NEXT DAY.

VALENTINES DAY.

Ron and I got dressed in our dress Robes. Ron had a spare one he lent me.

I was finally glad I asked Hermione to the dance. I had wanted to ask her for so long, but I was nervous about how she'd take it.

Ron and I were going to meet Hermione and Amanda in the common room before heading down to the Great Hall.

We got finished with dressing and then headed to the common room. As soon as I laid eyes on Hermione, I knew I began to fall in love with her.

She had a beautiful light pink dress robe on and her hair was straight now pulled into an elegant French twist. She had even applied light pink eye shadow and clear lipgloss.

Amanda was dressed in a pale purple robe. Her hair was curled slightly. They both looked lovely.

"Wow…Hermione…you look wonderful," I said, beaming.

Hermione grinned and blushed slightly.

"You too, Amanda," Ron said.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

"We'd better get down to the Hall," I said as Hermione and I linked arms. Ron and Amanda did too. We headed down to the Hall.

The decorations were already up and we found a table and sat down. Sitting with us was Neville and a Ravenclaw named Ashley Harbor. She was quiet like Neville and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hermione, you look nice," Neville said, smiling.

"Why Thank you, Neville," Hermione said, kindly.

"What band did Dumbledore get?" Ron asked, peering at an erected stage where there were musical instruments such as a keyboard, guitar and drum set were resting.

"The Charmed Ones," Amanda said. "They're really good. I've got their CD at home."

"CD?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's what the Muggles listen to for their music, only they can't buy The Charmed Ones' CD in any store. They only carry it in Diagon Alley," Amanda replied.

"Wow," I said, impressed.

I scanned the Hall. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had managed to find dates.

"Check it out," I whispered, nudging Hermione. "Moe, Larry and Curly managed to find dates."

Ron snorted with laughter and so did Amanda, Neville and Ashley.

"Did they pay them?" Ron mused.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully. "Or threatened them somehow."

Hermione smacked me on the arm.

"That's terrible," she scolded.

"What?" I said, innocently. "That's probably the truth!"

Hermione just shook her head.

The teachers were also dressed up for the dance. Professor Dumbledore was wearing sapphire blue robes. He stood up and addressed the Hall.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Secondly, we'll eat first, then dance!"

Cheers went around.

"Tuck in!"

Food appeared magically on our plates. We began eating.

Once that was over, the band arrived and began playing. Amanda was right. They were better. Better than the "Weird Sisters" in our fourth year, but naturally Hermione and Ron wouldn't remember that.

Hermione and I slow danced. I was holding her right hand in my left and her left hand was on my shoulder. I had my right hand on her hip as we rotated in the spot.

"I'm really glad you decided to ask me," Hermione said, softly.

"So am I," I replied.

"I'm really sorry I didn't believe you sooner. We're going to have to figure out a way to help you," she continued.

"I know," I replied. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and we walked side-by-side out of the Hall. We sat on one of the stone bench's and looked up at the midnight blue sky. A full moonlight hung casting a silvery glow over the grounds and stars twinkled merrily.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

Hermione shook her head.

"I can change whenever I want to. That's why they're also called 'shape shifters'," 

She looked at me and smiled, the stars reflecting in her honey brown eyes. "I don't feel much like changing now."

Just then, there was thundering near Hagrid's hut. We jumped up as the Arybix's had broken loose and all 12 of them were galloping straight for us.


	6. Erased05

ERASED

CHAPTER FIVE-UNCONSCIOUS

"Get out of the way!" I cried to Hermione and pushed her out of the way.

She landed on her hands and knees.

"Haaaarrry!" she screamed.

One of the Arybix's slammed into me and knocked me to the ground. I was underneath the Arybix. The hooves catching me on my side and legs. Blackness swallowed me up.

HERMIONE.

I stood, completely stunned and I was shaking. Apparently, someone heard me in the Great Hall scream.

Harry was lying on his stomach. His robe torn in several spots and his glasses lay a few inches away from him broken and crushed. The worst part was he wasn't moving.

I looked up and saw Ron and Amanda hurrying toward me. The stampede of Arybix's had settled down and the dust cloud was the only reminder.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Amanda asked, worriedly as she came over to me.

"Harry!" Ron cried.

I couldn't speak.

"Go get Dumbledore," Amanda said to Ron while she kept her arm around me comfortingly.

Ron hurried back into the castle. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What caused the Arybix's to stampede like that?

About five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Marris stepped out of the Hall and came hurrying over to us.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned.

"The Arybix's just suddenly stampeded!" Amanda said.

"Stampeded? That's impossible! Hagrid locked the gate before he went to bed," Professor McGonagall said, looking at Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Maybe the lock didn't click?" 

"I don't know. Let me go check," Professor McGonagall said.

She walked over to the Arybix's paddock and checked the gate. 

"Yeah, the lock looked like it had been broken,"

She came back over to us.

"Did you see anyone near the paddock?"

"No," I finally managed to choke out.

"Hmm. We'll take him up to Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said as she waved her wand and magicked Harry onto an invisible stretcher and we headed back into the castle.

I followed with Amanda and Ron.

Harry was lying on his back on one of the empty cots. Madam Pomfrey mended his external injuries and then checked him over for internal.

She used a wand like object that glowed a bright blue over him from head to toe. She was using a Linek Wand. It was used in the magical world to detect internal injuries that weren't visible to the naked eye. When it was done, it listed what was wrong on a little screen.

"Well, Mr. Potter has a broken rib and a bruised lung," Madam Pomfrey said, as she put the Linek wand away.

"Will he be alright?" I demanded, nervously.

"I'll give him the Acciv Potion for the broken rib and the Stutun Potion for the bruised lung. With plenty of bed rest, he should be perfectly fine," Madam Pomfrey said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but still felt my body shaking violently.

"Go back to the dance. Don't worry. He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, soothingly.

Reluctantly, I allowed Ron and Amanda to lead me back down to the Great Hall. I sat with them.

"Harry's really in Slytherin…right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, but he's not like them. He's totally different," Ron replied.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Amanda continued.

Suddenly, I rounded on her. Something set me off. I think it was because my feelings toward Harry began changing. I felt differently toward him. For some reason, I totally believed that he wasn't like the Slytherins. 

"What do you care? You're in Hufflepuff," I snapped. "If anyone was going to mistrust him the Gryffindors would. And I don't see them giving him a hard time so obviously he's doing something right."

Amanda was speechless. Deciding not to stay with them any longer, I got up and headed up to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong? Don't want to stay down at the dance?" Madam Pomfrey asked, smiling.

"No. I'm not really in the mood to dance," I admitted as I sat down beside Harry's cot.

"Cheer up. He's almost back to his normal self," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling.

She patted me on my shoulder before leaving the wing.

There was a bit more of my 'situation' I needed to tell Harry. I was a werewolf, but a Rovest werewolf. Rovest werewolves can change whenever they want, or when they get extremely angry. There were really two types of werewolves…the Rovest werewolves, and the Velman werewolves. The Velman werewolves were the typical ones that change only on full moons. Both of them basically get along well. I put a hand on Harry's arm and gently squeezed it.

His eyes opened.

"Hey you," he said, smiling.

His glasses were mended and were put back on him.

"Hey. How do you feel?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Like I was hit by a Hippogriff," Harry moaned.

"A Hippogriff? What's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"A Hippogriff," Harry said, looking at me like I was mad. "It's part eagle and part horse?"

I looked at him confused.

Realization dawned on him.

HARRY.

_Oh. My. God. _I thought. _Either I've gone crazy, or I'm in an alternate universe. I know I'm not crazy._

"My god," I said, slapping myself in the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, still looking at me confused.

"I think I'm in an alternate universe," I said. "Or I've gone mad."

Hermione was still looking at me confused. So I decided to tell her what happened.

"You see, a few days ago, me, you and Ron were down in the dungeons. Snape was our teacher. He took points away from Gryffindor because my potion turned out right. I stood up and said to him "I wish you weren't my teacher and I wish my life was different". Then, I woke up in the Slytherin dorm and common room…not to mention house," I said.

Hermione studied me. She reached over and gently touched my head.

"I think one of the Arybix's hooves clipped you in the head," she said, slowly.

"I'm telling the truth! Fine. I'll tell you stuff and you see how I would know it unless we were best friends," I said, earnestly. "Both of your parents are muggle dentists. You started S.P.E.W. You love to follow the rules and you like horses." 

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Your grandmother died 3 years ago and you were hooked on the muggle caffeine pills," I continued.

Hermione's eyes widened even more.

"Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was being used in you second year via a diary. Charlie works with dragons. Mr. Weasley loves muggle items and collects plugs and things,"

"How do you know all of that?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"I told you…all three of us were best friends and in Gryffindor," I said.

I prayed she believed me. But why should she? She saw me only as a Slytherin. I studied her praying.

"If we really are best friends…what is my favorite color, food and book?" she asked.

"Easy. Blue, hamburgers and _Hogwarts: A History_," I replied.

"Right. But here's a little harder question. When I get jealous, how do I act?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You get angry and standoffish," I replied. 

"My god…you're right. That was a hard question. Anyone that knows me knows how I get," Hermione said, slowly. "But I also change when I'm angry."

"Not the Hermione where I was," I replied. "She wasn't a werewolf…she loved rules though."

"I like rules too," Hermione replied.

"I've got to figure what exactly happened and find a way to get back. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. But we'd better tell Ron," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey said you're almost back to your normal self. With some best rest and she gave you those two potions to heal the broken rib and bruised lung."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"How was Snape as a teacher? He's horrid as the caretaker of the castle…scares the first years out of their wits," Hermione asked.

I snorted.

"He takes points away from Gryffindor for every little thing. We all know he despises Gryffindor. He doesn't usually take points from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. God-forbid he takes points from his own house," I muttered.

"Which is his house?"

"Slytherin,"

"Why would he take points away from Gryffindor for no reason?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," I said, shaking my head. "But we think he secretly despises us."

Hermione shook her head.

"That's awful,"

I nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, first I've got to get to class," Hermione said, checking her watch. "You need rest. Ron and I will be in later on to check it out."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

Hermione smiled at me back before leaving the hospital wing. I felt increasing warm feelings toward her. I was so glad she believed me. I didn't know if Ron would, but for some reason, Hermione did believe me.

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey checked me over again. I was fit as a fiddle now and was able to go back to classes.

I met up with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up and grinned broadly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, but still a little weak and wobbly yet," I admitted sitting down beside Ron.

Ron looked at me.

"Yeah. You look like you were hit with the Whomping Willow," Ron said.

I smiled.

"Thanks,"

Ron grinned.

Hermione nudged me and reached into her bag that was lying beside her on a chair. I watched her intrigued. She pulled out a book called "_The Potions Secret Agenda's"_

I looked at her curiously, but she shook her head.

Ron was busy playing Wizards Chess with Dean. She leaned close to me.

"I think we'd better tell Ron what's going on here. He'll want to know," Hermione whispered.

I nodded.

"Ron? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron said, as he got up and came over to us.

Hermione was looking at Dean. 

"You want to talk to him in private? Something between the three of you?" Dean said, knowingly.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Dean,"

"No problem," Dean grinned.

He got up and left the common room.

Ron sat down beside me.

"What's up?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to me.

"We have something to tell you. Now, you may not believe it, but it's the truth," Hermione began.

Ron waited.

I launched into the whole story.

Ron watched me with wide eyes, but said nothing.

When I was finished, we waited for Ron's reply and reaction.

"Blimey…so that's how you would know our little quirks and stuff," Ron breathed.

"You believe me then?" I asked, hopefully.

Ron shrugged. "Why not? I always believed that Snape was from another world to begin with…something along the lines of Mars or Uranus,"

I laughed.

"What about Marris?" I asked.

Ron shivered. "She's a mad bat,"

Hermione frowned. "Just because she follows the rules?"

_That's the Hermione I know_! I grinned.

"Rules? Hermione, she made me write 400 lines! Don't you think that's a little eccentric?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"It is," I said, slowly.

"Alright…I agree. 400 lines is really a lot," Hermione muttered.

Ron turned to me.

"So what are we going to do now? What do we do? Send him back to his own time or world?"

Hermione, at that point, pulled out the textbook from her bag. 

"I was doing a little more research and came across this which might explain what happened,"

"Harry, what was the name of the potion you were learning before that happened?" Hermione asked, flipping open the book.

"The Sullisa Potion," I replied.

Hermione scanned the index and then flipped to the page. She began reading.

After a few moments, she looked up.

"Okay…so in your world Snape was the teacher, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Did Snape tell you that the Sullisa potion can also be used as a Port Key?"

I looked at her, stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said, 'I wish you weren't my teacher and I wish my life was different,' right?" she asked. "And you spoke directly over the potion?"

I nodded for both questions.

"Well, it was like those Muggle magic coins that grant you one wish," Hermione continued. "It Port Keyed you to a dimension that your wish would be true in."

Ron's lower jaw dropped.

"Blimey,"

I looked at Hermione.

"Is there a way I can go back?" I asked, praying for a good reply.

Hermione scanned the page again.

"Yeah. You must add the ingredients the same way you did before and then wish again,"

"Let's get going!" I said, jumping up.

"There's one problem," Hermione said, slowly looking up at me.

"What's that?" I said, feeling my hope die away slowly.

"The ingredients we need are in Professor Marris' office,"


	7. Erased06

ERASED

Chapter Six-Returned

"How is that a problem?" Ron asked tilting his head.

"We're going to need your invisibility cloak," Hermione said to him.

_So that's who has my cloak in this dimension! Thank god it was Ron and not Malfoy! _

Ron nodded.

"When do we start?" I asked. "And how long will it take to make?"

"We'll start tomorrow and a half an hour," Hermione replied.

For some reason, she seemed sad.

She looked at her watch. "Let's get to Potions,"

We stood up and left the common room, heading down to the dungeons.

We took our usual seats and prepared to take notes. Malfoy was strangely back to his old self again. He, Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves, probably wondering how to get Hermione angry enough to change so she could be expelled.

Professor Marris was teaching us the Silver Moson Potion, which was used for werewolves. It was another alternative potion to help those who have been bitten. It was supposed to be a light pink color and give off a watermelon smell to it when correctly brewed.

Hermione, Ron and I were working on our potion when Professor Marris stopped by our table.

"Are you sure you're adding those ingredients the right way, Miss Granger?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied.

I could see right now she was cool, but it wouldn't be long before she got angry enough to change.

"Are you sure? The potion looks like a light blue color," Professor Marris said.

The first stage before the potion turns pink is a light blue. Hermione's potion was right so far.

"That's the first stage before it turns pink," I replied.

Professor Marris turned her eyes onto me.

"Mr. Potter…butting in I see?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Just trying to point out something, Ma'am," I said, also grinning sweetly.

Professor Marris' eyes flashed, but she remained with the smile on her face.

"Might I suggest 500 lines after school? Along the lines of 'I will not but in when the teacher is talking to another student',"

Ron's face turned pink as he kept his eyes on his own potion.

I continued to smile also.

"I'm not doing those lines just for trying to help my friend,"

Professor Marris grinned even more sweetly. 

"Is that so? Then you will have detention for the next three weeks," she said.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to attend detention either," I replied.

"Harry, what are you doing? You're making it worse!" Hermione hissed in my ear, but for some reason, I didn't care.

"And for speaking out loud, Miss Granger, you will remain after class today with Potter. I don' t want to hear anymore," Professor Marris said as she turned and headed toward the front of the classroom.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked, ogling me.

I just shrugged and went back to the potion.

After the class left and Hermione and I were the only ones left writing, "I will not speak back to the teacher" 1200 times, I turned to her.

"I really am sorry for getting you into this," I apologized.

Hermione shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. She was out of line,"

I could see she wanted to tell me more.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. "There's a little more you need to know about me. I'm a Rovest werewolf. There's also the Velman werewolves,"

"Rovest? Velman? What's the difference?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The Rovest werewolves change whenever they want or whenever they get angry. Velman werewolves are the typical ones that change during full moons," Hermione explained. "Both types get along well."

I looked at her.

"Why would that change how I feel about you?"

Hermione raised her eyes to mine.

"And what feelings would those be?" she asked.

I smiled.

"That you're one of best friends I've ever had,"

She smiled, but I caught some sadness behind it.

"Let's just get these lines done," she replied quietly.

Once we had the lines done, we left the classroom and met up with Ron in the common room.

"Blimey, how many lines did she have you do?" he asked.

"1200," I replied, rubbing my right hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron's eyes widened.

"We've got to get the ingredients for the potion," Hermione interrupted. "Ron, I'll need that cloak."

"You mean you're going to go into Marris' office after she gave us those lines?" I asked, shocked and incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione replied abruptly. "Ron, go get the cloak."

Ron looked at her like she was mad, but none-the less went into the boys' dorm and returned five minutes later with a silvery cloak that I recognized all to well.

I stared at Hermione, wondering what was wrong with her and if I did something to upset her.

"Hermione…" I began but she had already swung the cloak around her shoulders and disappeared immediately.

"I'll be back soon," she said as I felt her pass me. The next thing Ron and I knew was the portrait hole opening.

Ron turned to me.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, confused.

Hermione returned with all the ingredients. She had even borrowed a cauldron from the classroom. She really was risking expulsion if Professor Marris found any of this out.

She began adding the ingredients into the potion.

A half an hour later, it was done.

"Okay. It's finished," she replied.

"Just like that?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes. Now just say whatever you said before only reversed," Hermione said shortly.

I leaned over the potion as I had done before and prepared to open my mouth when the portrait entrance burst open and Professor Marris and Snape appeared. Professor Marris waved her wand at Hermione. Hermione flew back against the wall and then landed on her stomach on the floor.

"I knew you three were up to something. Plus, you stole from my cabinet and from the classroom?" Professor Marris said, smirking. The sweetness vanished from her face and now she looked downright scary.

"Go restrain Weasley," she said to Snape.

Snape then grabbed Ron's arms and pinned them behind his back. Hermione wasn't moving.

"What did you do to Hermione?" I growled at Professor Marris.

"Giving her what she deserves, the little sneak," Marris replied. "And now you will be getting what you deserve."

She aimed her wand at me. But my eyes moved onto Hermione, who was behind Marris. I saw Hermione changing. Hermione stood up on two legs and she slowly raised her head, snarling soundlessly. Her ears were flattened out sideways. She looked even more menacing than she had before. Professor Marris obviously hadn't realized what was happening behind her. Hermione took several steps toward Marris and then when she was just inches from her, she grabbed Marris from behind, her thick, hairy arm pinned under Marris' throat as she pulled the teacher against her hairy body. She snarled at Professor Marris.

"Oh, just so you were wondering, foolish girl," Professor Marris began. "I let the Arybix's out."

That seemed to make Hermione even angrier. Hermione's jaundice colored eyes moved onto me. I saw pleading in them…then I heard her voice in my head.

_Go now! Yes, you can read my thoughts…GO!_

I stood, uncertainly.

_GO DAMMIT! _

She gave me a little snarl.

I leaned over the Sullisa Potion again and took a deep breath.

"I wish I never made my first wish,"

(A/N: that line was taken from the Disney original move, "You wish!")

There was a flash of white light that was blinding. I felt a slight tug at my stomach. Then the light vanished and I was standing in the dungeon with Professor Snape standing in front of me. The rest of the class was watching apprehensively. I glanced to my left. Hermione and Ron were watching worriedly as well.

I quickly glanced down at my uniform. Gryffindor colors. A grin formed on my face.

"You were saying, Potter?" Professor Snape snarled.

"Nothing," I muttered as I sat back down.

"40 points from Gryffindor and you will remain after class to write 20 lines of 'I'm not all high and mighty'," Professor Snape barked.

He turned and headed back toward the front of the classroom. I glanced over at the Slytherin side. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were snickering.

_Back to normal_. I thought sighing happily.

"You were lucky," Ron whispered to me.

"You know me?" I asked, deciding to test it out.

"Of course! We've been best friends for nearly five years! Did you somehow hit your head?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"Hermione? Are you a werewolf?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me like I really was sick.

"Are you alright?" she asked, studying me. "No I'm not a werewolf."

"You all know what a Hippogriff is right?" I asked.

They nodded, still eyeing me worriedly.

"I'm back," I said, sighing happily.

"No talking!" Professor Snape barked.

I remained after class to do my lines. Once I was done, I met up with Hermione and Ron down in the Great Hall. Ron excused himself for a moment claiming that had to use the little 'wizards' room.

Hermione and I were sitting next to each other. Hermione was pushing her food around her plate and just staring at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm just a little worried about you," she replied slowly. "For a moment, you acted like you didn't even remember us."

I smiled. "That's because something happened," 

She looked at me intrigued.

I told her the whole story about what happened.

When I was done, I was surprised that she didn't interrupt me, which I was relieved and she wasn't looking at me weirdly or anything.

"Hmm…so basically the Sullisa Potion acted like a Port Key?" she said slowly. "That put life into your words and you were transported to an alternate dimension where I was a werewolf, there was a new potions teacher more horrible than Snape, and Hippogriff's didn't exist and you were really in Slytherin?"

I nodded.

"The Sullisa potion can do that so I believe you. There have been cases scattered around history where people were transported to alternate dimensions but never figured out how to get back. How'd you do it?" Hermione asked.

"The other Hermione, erm, the werewolf, figured if we made it again using the exact ingredients and I just said the words again, but slightly changed, it might bring me back," I replied.

"I heard your original wish, but what did you say differently this time?" she asked.

"I said, 'I wish I hadn't made my first wish'," I said. "Hey, if I was in an alternate dimension, and you were still here, did you see me? Like was I gone or something?"

"No, you were here. It seemed like you were in some sort of trance. It lasted like 30 minutes though. Professor Snape was actually worried about you for a moment. He was considering going to Professor Dumbledore, but once you snapped out of it, well, you were there," Hermione said.

"30 minutes? Wow…it felt like a few days in the alternate dimension," I replied slowly.

"I was worried about you too," Hermione added, quietly. "You really scared me. I was afraid that I'd lose you or something more serious was wrong."

Suddenly, at that moment, I realized why the werewolf Hermione acted like that…she cared about me. I mean _cared _like liked me more than a best friend. I also realized that I felt the same way about Hermione…this Hermione in front of me.

I leaned forward.

"Hey. I'm okay. Listen, why don't we go for a little walk after dinner to talk?" I suggested smiling.

Hermione looked at me startled, but grinned and nodded.

At that moment, Ron came back exhaling loudly.

"I feel 90 pounds lighter now," he said, helping himself to pork chops.

"I bet. Did you leave the paint on the walls?" I asked, grinning.

Hermione burst out laughing.

Ron looked at me, confused.

"Huh?"

"That section of the wing won't have to be closed…will it?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione was laughing quietly into her mashed potatoes.

Ron still seemed confused.

"Did you take a dump in the bathroom?" I asked, more bluntly.

At that, Hermione let out a snort and laughed even harder, sliding down in her seat.

I hear her laughing as she tried to climb back onto her seat, but was overcome with another fit of giggles and slid back down.

Ron laughed hard too.

"Dead Air Dumpy Ron!" Ron said, laughing at himself.

We had a good laugh while everyone around us looked at us like we were crazy.

It felt good to be back in the right dimension.

After dinner and we managed to calm down, Hermione and I took a walk on the grounds. We still had an hour before we had to return to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and I sat down on the stone benches in the courtyard. We were sitting side by side.

"So, what else happened in the alternate dimension?" she asked, looking up at the star filled sky.

"Nothing important," I replied as I spontaneously took her face in my hands and I moved my face close to hers until our lips met. I kissed her gently and softly. She kissed me back the same way.

After we pulled apart, she looked at me stunned.

"What's that for?" she asked, but I saw her blushing.

"I love you," I replied.

She blushed deeper.

"I love you too,"

We smiled and continued to stare up at the star riddled sky. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Ten minutes later, we headed up to Gryffindor tower and entered our separate dorms.

I made a vow never to use the Sullisa Potion again.

THE END 

END MUSIC: AVRIL LAVINGE-MY WORLD


End file.
